iSeddilicious
by Alice in NeverWonderland
Summary: I was tagged by fanficfanatict. Oh yeah.


_iDon't own iCarly._

**Hollywood's Not America by Ferras**

Sam walked up to the TV studio alone. They said they were going to go with her there. But they lied. She knew that they would be upset about what had happened but she didn't think that they would be _that_ upset.

It started to rain. She ran inside and looked around. The room was a boring white/cream color. Ech. She wanted this, but then again, she really didn't. Her career hadn't even started yet and she wanted to go home. He wanted to see Carly and Freddie.

**Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliché by Escape The Fate**

They were fighting again. Going at it like wild animals.

"You look like a dork."

"You look like a ham."

It was pretty ridiculous, if you ask me. Sam was hiding her feelings by throwing insults. When she got her license she crashed her car through his window. His mom had a total cow.

"I can't take it anymore! Why are you so mean?"

"Because you're a dork."

"That's not the reason, Sam. Tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Why not? We're friends, aren't we?"

"No we're not."

**I Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas (Camp Rock)**

Here I am, sitting in my room. Just sitting. No laptop or anything. I hear her voice wherever I am. I used to wake up in the morning for her and no one else. But now she's gone. She ran away about 6 months ago and hasn't contacted anyone. I miss her. Her smile, her laugh, her hair, her way of putting me down. I miss all of it.

My phone started to ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dork." I heard her voice echo. I turned around and dropped my phone. She was standing in my doorway with the same smile on her face that I missed so much.

**Here I Am by Peggy (Camp Rock)**

I can't believe it. He's looking at her again. All dreamy-like. I hate it. Why can't he stare at me like that?

"HELLO! I'M RIGHT HERE! LOOK AT ME." That's exactly what I want to yell at him. I never do. Instead, I make fun of him. I cherish every fight we have because for that few moments, he's starring at me and paying attention to me. Not Carly or Valerie or anyone else. Just me.

Suddenly, I scream. I can't help it. I just scream.

"What was that about?" He asked me.

"I'M RIGHT HERE! PAY ATTENTION TO ME FOR ONCE." I yelled. He just stared at me. I ran off.

**Situations by Escape The Fate**

She couldn't believe the situation she was in. They were entranced by each other's scents. Hands wondering around bodies and tongues exploring mouths.

The sad thing was, after they did what they were doing, I'd be gone. I was leaving tomorrow for two years. He would find someone and I'd find someone. But I never told him that. I didn't tell him I was leaving; I couldn't hurt him like that.

But it hurt him anyway.

**She Had The World by Panic! At The Disco**

(Sam POV)

She had everything. She had a great life. But she wanted more. She would trade everything to be with that boy. The boy that had her heart. When she looked in his eyes she saw the sky.

(Freddie POV)

She had everything but he wanted her. She wasn't happy. He knew that he could make her happy. All of the things would mean nothing. But the last thing she told him was:

"_I don't love you; I'm just passing the time."_

(Sam POV)

I should've never told him that I didn't love him. But I was too scared to tell the truth.

**Durch Den Monsun by Tokio Hotel**

It's just her and me. We're running. We're running away from everything. It's not the smartest thing, but it's what we felt was right. She should've faced the monsoon head on, tell our parents, but we couldn't. 

Being of different worlds, it would've been impossible to face the ridicule. I was rich, and she was poor. I was the King's son and she was a merchant's daughter. We grew up together but it was made very clear that I was to marry a princess and not her. Back then we didn't care. We didn't love each other back then. But now we do.

**Who Will I Be by Demi Lovato (Camp Rock)**

"What do you want to be when you grow up, Sam?" her mom asked the five year-old.

"I wanna be everything!" the mischievous girl smiled getting ready for her first day of kindergarten.

"You can't be everything." Her mom smiled and stood in her doorway.

"Just watch me, mommy! I'll be the best at everything!" she smiled and ran out the door.

"My daughter is absolutely crazy." Her mom said closing the door.

"I'm gonna be everything." She smiled, skipping.

**This Is Me by Demi Lovato (Camp Rock)**

I'm so afraid. I can't tell him. I'll never be able too. And if I do, will he listen? The only way to find out is to just do it.

"Hey Freddork." I said.

"Hey Sam. How are you?" he said, ignoring the insult.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"What secret?"

"Something I should've said a long time ago."

"What is it?"

"I can't hold it in anymore."

"What?!"

"I love you."

**Nine In The Afternoon by Panic! At The Disco**

We were back. Where it all started. That same street. We met as strangers. And we were now lovers. Her eyes were the size of the moon as I got down on one knee.

"Freddie, what are you doing?" She asked me.

"Something that I should've done, the day I met you. Sam, will you marry me?"

"Freddie, I can't say no. I love you. And I always did and will."

"I love you too." They hugged and people around them clapped.

"But, Freddie, we met when we were five." She whispered in his ear.

**--**

**I'm so excited that I got picked to do this. THANK YOU, FANFICFANATICT.**

**I don't have an iPod or an MP3. So I went on imeem . com and I used one of my playlist's and put it on shuffle. I hope it doesn't break any rules or anything.**

**I'm not going to pick anyone because everyone I wanted to pick has already done one. Except, misken67, I believe. So, misken67, I CHOOSE YOU! Hehe, sounded like I was choosing a Pokemon.**

**Who Will I Be has no Seddie in it what-so-ever. Which is sad.**

**The Escape the Fate songs were the wrost. Sorry, if you don't get it. Durch Den Monsun is in German. Which sucks. But I think that one is my best one. :).**

**-CarmenAmalia**


End file.
